only exception
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: Kelly's 27 year old Model and randy's 29 Co-owner of his own boxing companies around the state's ; both are put into marriage from there family's It's not the Fairy tale ending they both thought it'll be or will it ? Relly Randy / Kelly and mixture of Jicki John / Nicki and Bre and Brian
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : kelly made a deal with her parents that's when she's 27 and not married they get to pick her husband she 27 and not married will she fall in love with the guy her parent's pick or hate his guts ? **

" Princess we talked about this " Her father Larry explained to his oldest daughter of three who crossed her arms against her chest he looked at his wife desperately for help

" kelly a deal is a deal " her mother Linda said kelly sighed and ran her finger's through her blonde hair looking at her parents she did make a deal with them five years ago saying if she wasn't _married_ or _engaged_ they could pick her newly husband which now she was kind of regretting it she isnt married and she did say they could Linda saw her daughter was still unsure about this " hunny " she started putting her hand her daughter knee " he own his own business , he have a _lovely _family which you'll love " Kelly looked at her mom and sighed

" do i know his family " she was curious now she saw the small smirk on her mother face she nodded kelly rolled her eyes and fell on her bed looking at the wood ceiling fan

" please tell me it's not one of daddy's co-workers son's because there asshole's " she groaned leaning on her arm looking at her parents her father chuckled and shook his head no she sighed in relieve " good " she said then thought about it " then who "

" The Orton's" Linda said smiling at her daughter who raised her eyebrow

" last time i check dan was married and Nate is to young for me " she said matter-facty which caused her parents to laugh at her

" they have an older son , who live's in new york he's in town for two week's but you'll meet him Saturday you guys get to know eachother and you'll get married next friday " he mother stated standing up with her husband

" there's no way i can get out of this is there " she asked her mother shook her head no kelly feel back on her bed placing a pillow over her head she heard her door close which ment that her parent's had left she screamed in the pillow.

* * *

Kelly blonde hair was curled below her chest she had on an a studded sleeve bodycon (dress studded cutout short sleeves scoop necklace and back) which hugged her in the right places, she squeezed through the crowed which surprised her most the time it was packed but not this packed she pushed her way to her destination the bar in her luck her favorite bartender was working tonight Zack she sent a smile his way and sat were he was wiping the surface with a towel he stopped and started to make her watermelon martini for her he slid it her way she sent him a smile and let the toxic burn down her throat "ruff week " zack asked her making her another one she nodded

" you have no idea remember how i told uoi the deal i made with my parents" she asked he nodded sliding her drink her way " there going with it im getting married next friday in moving to new york " she said playing with her straw

" at least you'll be able to model out there still " he said then chuckling which made her look up " or your husband could want you to be a stay at home wife while watching his kids with his crazy baby mama's " he joked which made kelly start bust out laughing she threw a balled up napkin at him

" i'll miss you though , your my best customer even though most of your drinks you dont pay for " he said chuckling again which made kelly gasp then she started laughing again

" but i give you dog ass tip's " she said smiling he rolled his eyes at her

" yeah that you win from the guys you beat at pool im flattered " he said putting his hand over his heart which made her chuckled

" speaking of pool i think im going to do that now " she winked he nodded and went to the other side of the bar to make someone else drink she finished her martini tugging her dress down she made her way over to the pool area were the same ole guys but there was one new guy there

" Jesse pool " she asked titling her head a little giving him a warm smile he chuckled at her and shook his hand at her

" sorry angel Marty said i had to stop giving you my money " he chuckled which made kelly smile

" how is she and the little monster's " kelly came here so much the guy's see her as there daughter marty actually owned the little bar and looked out for her she babysat for each of these guys

" great they been asking for there favorite babysitter " he said looking at the little girl kelly nodded bitting her lip

" i'll try to come see them before i leave " she said knowing they understood what she was talking about they nodded at her

" i better be getting home bye guy's " she yelled once again squeezing through the crowed when she felt something cold go down her dress she touched her boob's which was wet with something she sniffed it to find out it was beer she closed her eyes to calm herself down

" watch were your going " she heard a deep raspy voice say she looked up from her boobs to the guy who had on a white beater his sleeve tattoos showing she looked at his face and saw his blue eye's was glaring at her she saw how his jaw tighten when he saw him looking at her " are you going to say sorry " he hissed she rolled her eyes and pushed pasted him walking out the club which he followed her he turned around

" what the fuck you want from me asshole you should of been watching were you were going " she said rolling her eyes he smirked and looked at her boob's that had beer still sliding down her chest she rolled her eyes

" my eyes's are right here " she said pointed at her eyes he finally met her's

" thank's but i liked my view " he said she rolled her eyes walking away from him he smirked and yelled after her " im loving my view now " he yelled

" fuck off dick " she said sticking up the middle finger and kept walking

**i think this will be an interesting story (: review tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n : thank's for the review's and im going to add jojo & eva marie in my story . **

kelly was sitting in her room at her parent's house packing her stuff with her bestfriend eva marie who was basically was just watching her kelly looked at her bestfriend who was sitting on her bed with an eyebrow raised " you know i called you over here to help me not sit on your ass " she said sarcasm in her voice which made eva laugh putting her hands up in a mocking tone

" okay okay , what you want me to do " she asked putting her red hair to one side kelly smiled sweetly at her pointing to the clothes on the floor that was already folded just needed to be put in boxes she sat on the floor started to put clothes in boxes she looked at kelly who was doing the same thing but only with shoes " so have you seen him yet " eva asked which made kelly roll her eyes she shook her head no

" i'm meeting him Saturday " she said closing the box taping it up written shoe's on the box before grabbing another box's putting more shoe's in the box " i hope he decent atleast " eva marie said rolling her eyes which kelly did the same

" im sure he is my mom wouldnt do that to me " kelly paused as eva marie raised her eyebrow at her friend who she knew since they were kid's " i hope she wouldn't do that to me " she said falling on her floor with her eye's close she felt her bestfriend lay beside her grabbing there pinkies

" i have a good feeling he's a hottie and if he's not he rich " she said seriously which made kelly laugh and nodded her head

" that's true " she said then it was a knock on her door they sat up " come in " kelly said looking as her two little sister's walked in the room the Blank's had strong gene's all the Blank sister's looked alike to the blonde hair ,to the blue eyes Torrie looked at kelly with her blue eye's smiling torrie was the middle child she's 14 and a beauty then there was the baby Blank Stacy who was 8 who looked up to kelly so she was a mini kelly as everybody call her

" how can i help you two " she asked looking at her sister's

" mommy and daddy said your getting married to a handsome prince and your leaving monday " Stacy said her blue eye's looking at her sister who was going through her princess stage at the moment kelly nodded her head sadly

" yeah , i am " she said torrie was looking down she was going to miss her sister eva and kelly saw the look's on the youngest blanks face kelly sighed " how about i finish this tonight and we go out shopping " she said as the blank girls face lit up and ran out the room to get ready to go get ready to go shopping with their sister before she leave.

* * *

Saturday came to quick if you ask kelly the plan's changed and the ' Blank's ' and the ' Ortons' were going to have a family diner instead of kelly and her husband just meeting kelly had on a flora dress that stopped at her mid thigh and her hair curled with a side pancake braid on the side of her hair she looked at herself in the mirror happy what she saw " he's going to drop dead when he see me " she said smiling at herself walking to down the stairs were her family was waiting for her

" you look pretty kelly " Stacy said kelly smiled bent down and kissed the little girl on the cheek

" ready to meet your prince " Torrie asked her sister kelly laughed and nodded her head

" i hope he's nice " little eight year old Torrie said kelly nodded her head

" me two tor"

the ride to the restaurant was nerve wrecking to kelly what if he was an asshole , a sex-slave , or a cheater she didnt know what to think of him he couldnt be that bad if he was with the orton's there two son's are sweethearts she bit on her bottom lip closing her eyes hoping it went just great

**wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-ww e-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-wwe-**

The orton's was waiting on the new addition to there family " i should be the one marrying kelly "nate orton whos 17 huffed which made rachel (20)chuckle " yeah because she want a little kid " she said rolling her eyes nate made funny face's at his older sister who laughed at him randy was sitting there quietly listening to his family talk about his new bride

" randy you alright " dan (25) asked who notice his brother been quite sense his parent's told them he was getting married to Kelly Blank

" yeah , what do she do " asked causally dan was about to answer when Bob orton jumped in the conversation

" why dont you ask her yourself,because there here " he said standing up so the family could see him which they did randy couldn't see kelly because she was being pulled by her father her family sat down and the only seat was next to randy she sat next to randy they made eye contact " oh my gosh " he heard kelly whisper to herself he chuckled and sent a wink in she felt her cheek's burn she closed her eyes and looked down covering her cheek's coughing which made randy chuckled nate voice made kelly looked up

" kelly nice to see you again " nate said winking at her which made Kelly laugh knowing the youngest orton had a crush on her

" you too nate " she said sending him a small smile

kelly father stood up and walked to his daughter and his new Son-in-law " kelly this is randy , randy this is my beautiful daughter kelly " he said kelly finally looked him in the eyes and quickly looked away

" nice to meet you kelly " he said his smirk growing kelly bit on her lip to not call him out his name infront of everybody

" nice to meet you too _randy_" she said adding force saying randy looking at him the rest of the family was having there own conversation

" we meet again " he below a whisper in her ear which sent shiver's through her whole body she turned her head so she was facing him

" my luck i get to marry an ass hole " she said in the same tone but more anger in her voice which made randy chuckled he opened his mouth to say something but got stopped by a little voice

" kelly mama was right your prince is handsome " torrie said nodded her head her which made kelly and randy face their family who was looking at them kelly smiled looking down at her plate

" why thank you , kelly make's a pretty princess huh " he said looking at kelly who leaned her head back alittle tugging on the bottom of her lip so she wouldnt smile and she belt her cheek's burn once again she looked down curising under her breath which made everybody smile and randy smirk

" yes she do " Torrie said before putting a fry in her mouth

" thank you tori " kelly said quietly

" do kelly really have to move to new york " Stacy asked quietly but the whole table heard her falling silent kelly bit her lip looking down it killed her that her sister's was hurting because of this deal she made

" kelly and I will be visiting a lot and you two can come visit anytime " randy said taking a sip of his Pepsi kelly sent him a soft smile

" really " both girl's said at the same time which made the table chuckle at the two little girl'a he nodded " really my neighbor children around your age so you wont be bored " . kelly smiled at her two little sisters.

**please review ! **

**sorry for the long wait **


	3. Chapter 3

" randy how about you and kelly go take a walk get to know eachother better " Bob randy father said " alright , " randy said him and kelly standing up leaving the restaurant they were walking in silence until kelly broke it she looked at randy " so what you do " she asked him he looked down at her admiring her beauty as her blonde hair flew behind her as they walked he cleared his throat before answering " i run my own business " she looked at him blankly " doing " she asked he chuckled " i own boxing club's in new york " she nodded her head " that's hot " she said before thinking covering her mouth which made randy chuckled they turned a corner " so what you do " he asked her " i model for clothing website's but i wanna move up to magazines " he looked at her nodding " im pretty sure you'll make it in New York " she looked up at him a smiled " thank you " she said looking down at her feet

" how you feel about getting married " kelly looked up at him and chuckled biting her lower lip " i would like to marry someone i exactly love you know , but i guess this is okay " he nodded his head " i understand im not the marrying material i think that's why my parent's set up this marriage " kelly looked at him with her eyebrow's " why you say that " he scratched the back of his neck " i have one night stand's .relationship's not for me my job i dont have time for a relationship barely myself" kelly nodded her head slowly " so your an asshole " he chuckled and shrugged his shoulder's " if that's what you wanna call it " kelly rolled her eye's at him " whatever " she mumbled .

* * *

" Kell's i think that was the last box " she heard zack scream from down stairs " okay " she yelled back she looked around her room that only had her bed in there her dresser that use to be filled with make-up and picture's her walk-in closet which only had a couple clothe's there just for when she walked to her door looking at her room once more before closing the door making her way down stair's to see her family , friends from the bar , eva all looking at her with teary eye's she bit her lip looking away knowing she was going to cry.

" kel's ima miss you girly " eva said hugging her bestfriend tears dropping kelly finaly let her tears drop hugging her friend back " ill miss you more " she said eva let go of her wiping kelly tears sending her a smile "bring me something " she said which made kelly laugh nodding her head eva moved to the side to let other's hug kelly before she left. Kelly felt four arms wrap around her leg's she looked down to see they belonged to Sara and Emily who were jesse kid's she babysat a couple time's she bent down giving them hug's also " welly you have to leave " Emily asked who was two kelly nodded her head " ill visit " sara looked at her mother " mommy were our gift for kelly " Marty smiled at her oldest and dug in her purse pulling out two card's and a little stuff bunny knowing it was kelly favorite animal she handed it to her oldest who gave it to kelly " so well always be with you " Sara said kelly smiled kissing both girls on the head nodding her head sending a thank's to the girls she stood up and gave Marty and Jesse a hug who wished her a good luck in New York zack came up and hugged her " you were my best costumer even though you never paid me " he joked which made kelly chuckle " give me a hug you fool " she said hugging him and he went to the side also next was her sister's who had puffy eye's from crying both holding a paw of the stuff bear who was wearing a necklace kelly bent down one again

" give me a hug " she said with her arms out both her sister running in her arm's crying on her shoulder fresh tear's came racing down kelly cheeks " please dont leave kelly " Stacy sobbed in her sister shoulder kelly pulled away from her sister's to look at them " i told you guy's im going to visit i promise , and if you guys can call me anytime , and we can skype anytime i will alway's be with you two no matter how far i am okay " both sister's nodding there heads wiping there tear's kelly kissed there heads " good , now what you two have for me " she asked " a teddy bear and a sister necklace me and stacy have one to and if we put them together were one piece " torrie said kelly nodding taking the neacklace off the bear putting the necklace on herself " i'll never take it off " she said she gave her sister's one last hug before standing up again hugging her parent's " we love you sweetie " she heard her mother say " i love you guy's to " she said pulling away she looked at all her love one's sending them a smile

" i better get going i had randy waiting long enough , i love you guy's " she said wiping her tears she said opening the door were she saw randy leaning on his truck with a v-neck on and washed blue jean's she licked her lip sighing deeply walking down the step's when she heard her name being called seeing the four little children running to her holding on to her " please dont go " stacy cried kelly closed her eyes to stop herself from crying biting her lip " remember what i told you , plus you start school next week you guy's wont even know im gone and before you know it i'll be back " she said kissing all there heads again with the two stuff animals in her hands and card's eva and zack got the kid's off kelly who walked to the car knowing if she looked back she would of told randy she's staying the wiped her tears she was now standing in front of randy he saw how hurt she was he pulled her in a hug she didnt know why but if felt right being in randy arm's .

" well come back in two month's " he promised her she just nodded pulling away from him getting in the car he got in the driver seat he looked at kelly " ready to go home " he asked she bit her lip and looked at him " yeah " she said sending him a smile .

* * *

randy opened the door to his house were he was greeted by his rottweiler Rocky he rubbed the dog head and turned to look at kelly " your not allergic or scared right " she smiled " no " he nodded " sit rocky " and the dog did what her master told her to do looking up at randy " okay now , this is kelly , she's family so when im not here you protect her okay " he said and rocky barked kelly laughed and shook her head at randy he scratched behind the dog ears " good girl " he said he turned to kelly smiling softly at her " i'll give you a tour " he said she nodded he walked straight were there living room was at it had a flat screen tv hanging on the wall below it was a fire place it was cozy the black sofa and love seat the coffee table " this the living room " Kelly nodded he walked into the kitchen which was kinda connected to the living room it was pretty kitchen it had a island in the middle which was marble you could see the tv in the kitchen from the little window it had " you know what this is " he said she nodded he took her out the kitchen into a office which was decent it also had a flat screen on the wall next to the bookcase " my office " he said walking out the office down the hall walking down some stair's he turned to look at kelly " ready for this " kelly chuckled and nodded her head he turned on the light's at it was a big tv screen on the wall a coffee table it was a trill mill ,pool table , a fireplace a dog bed and a a couple toy's and it was a shelve with DVD's " this is my man cave " he said kelly chuckled and nodded her head " cute " she said. they made there way back upstairs going back into the front were the stair's were going up them

" now i was sure you didn't want to share a room with me till you got comfy " he stated she nodded he showed her his room and her room which was across the hall from randys she nodded and looked at him " i like it " she said " great " he said " mara she's the house keeper she leave's at 5 you'll meet her in the morning " kelly nodded and yawned alittle " you can get settled in im across the hall if you need me and your welcome to anything " he sent her a grin she smiled " thank you , goodnight randy " she said standing on her tipy toe's giving him a kiss on the cheek walking in her room closing the door randy smirked and walked into his room closing the door also .

* * *

kelly woke up from the sun that was creeping in her room she sat up and yawned stretching she grabbed some pant's and a long sleeve pink plain shirt she ran her finger through her blonde hair she looked at the time and saw it was 8 in the morning she opened her door and the smell of bacon hit her nose she was greeted by rocky who was at her door she smiled at the dog scratching behind her ear making her way down stair's into the kitchen she was greeted my a beautiful Latin who was bout in her mid 30's she had brown hair and dark brown big eye's when she spotted kelly she smiled at her taking the bacon off the skillet hugging her " you must be im Maria " kelly smiled " you can call me kelly " she said chuckling the lady smiled " randy was right your very beautiful " she said going back around the island to the stove kelly cheek's burned randy called her beautiful kelly sat on the stool that was by the island making circle's on the island

" i almost forgot randy wanted me to give this to you " maria said handing kelly a note and setting a plate in front of her " enjoy if you need me i'll be doing laundry " she said kelly nodded thanking maria she looked at the note

_goodmorning , i know you met Maria she's a sweetheart _

_i want to have lunch with you at 1 am at this little dinner i'll pick you up _

_love , randy _

she smiled at the note setting it down and started to eat her breakfast .

**Please review ! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

Randy was sitting at his office when he heard a knock at his door he looked up to see his bestfriend and co-owner ' John Cena ' who sat down in front of the chair's in front of randy desk

" so how she look " randy chuckled at his friend " she's beautiful " john nodded his head " so is it like awkward " he asked randy shook his head no randy looked at the clock that was on his wall " im going to pick her up now he said standing up with his bestfriend behind him he pressed down on the elevator stepping in with john " you know she she might want some friend's why dont you send jojo , nicki , and bre over " john suggest randy nodded his head " not a bad idea " he said patting his friend on the shoulder " can you call nicki and ask them to get her from my house later and do something " randy said taking out his phone texting kelly telling her to be ready he's on his way they hit the basement they both went there own way's to there car's randy put the key in the ignition starting the car driving off he dont know why he was so ecstatic to see kelly before he knew it he was pulling up in his drive way getting out the car locking his door's walking up te step's to the door of his house putting his key in being greeted by rocky of course he rub her head then rocky ran upstairs which randy was confused rocky never really went upstair's only if he was

" Kelly " he yelled through the house he saw kelly come down the stair's and rocky following her he chuckled at rocky how she sat at kelly feet when she stopped infront of randy " you ready " she nodded her head grabbing her jean jacket walking out the house with randy they got in randy car they were driving for about 10 minutes then they stopped at this little dinner they both got out found a booth ordered there food and talked while they waited

" so how was your day " kelly asked as she elbow rested on the table and her head in her hand looking at randy he shrugged " meeting's all day which i have one at were i wanna open a new club " he said drinking his water kelly nodded " you " she thought about it " i have a new agent and im meeting with her after this " she said he looked at her " that fast " he asked her she chuckled and nodded " i know but she's my old agent cousin " he nodded " so your shooting for the magazines right " she nodded smiling at him the waitress came back with there food looking at the couple seeing the ring's on there finger's

" you two , are so cute i remember when me and my husband got married we had lunch date's " she said with glee kelly smiled at the lady ' thank you " she nodded her head before walking to the back kelly started to eat her salad picking out the tomatoes , olives , and carrots randy watched her

" you dont like those " he asked pointing to the napkin were she picked off the tomatoes , olives , and carrots she shook her head no " never did " she said he nodded his noting that in his head they ate and talked for a while before going there own ways .

kelly hailed a taxi taking her to the company she's now signed over to met her new agent which she was excited this is New York city were dreams happen which she hoped her's happened she was looking at New York out the Window as they drove they stopped at a buliding she thanks and paid the taxi driver walking up to the desks she smiled at the man that was at the front desk

" im here to see Lisa Lopez " the guy nodded and handed her a pass " she's on the third floor to your left beautiful " he winked at her kelly smiled and walked to the elevator she was standing in front of her new agent office and she walked in she saw lisa she had lshort brunette hair but it was at her shoulder's blue eye's and about 5'5 she hugged kelly and told her to sit down in front of her desk which kelly did

" so Kim sent me your file's and i already sent it out to a couple agencies both magazine and internet " she informed the blonde kelly nodded " when i know something you'll know something i promise " Lisa said smiling at kelly .

* * *

Kelly and randy was on the coach watching a movie with rocky laying across kellys lap when kelly phone started to ring and rocky sat up to look at kelly

" hello " she said knowing it was lisa

" kelly they signed you " she heard lisa say excited kelly was confused

" who " she heard lisa moving around " .NewYork. " she screamed " you start a photoshot tomorrow kelly eye's got wide and she jumped up and started screaming with lisa " thank you , thank you , thank you ," kelly screamed hanging up the phone happy tear's was running down her face randy stood up " what happen " he asked kelly screamed again " i got signed randy , to a magazine " randy smiled and picked her up swinging her around " im so proud of you " kelly smiled at him baring burying her head in his shoulder he put her down " let's go celebrate tonight " he said looking at the clock it was still 8 so the night was young they are in New York " i have to go tell everybody " she said he chuckled nodding she grabbed her phone " Stacy get on skype have mom , dad ,and torrie with you " she said to her little sister grabbing her laptop getting on skype calling her sister

" Hey kelly " she saw torrie in her pj's and her hair in two pigtails

" hey tori okay guess what you guy's " she said

" your having a baby " torrie asked kelly laughed " no " torrie shrugged her shoulder's " we dont know "

" i got signed to Next Model New York " she said her family telling her congrat's she thanked them

" kelly can i talk to you " stacy asked when everybody left to go do something " of course about " she asked her sister as she saw rocky lay across her again she heard stacy giggle saying hi to rocky " hey i dont get no love " randy asked and he scooted next to kelly so she could see him she laughed " hey randy " she said he smiled and waved scooting away " okay so it's this boy name Sam he's in 10th " she said kelly nodded knowing her sister was a freshmen " he's on the football team he asked me out , i said yes but i dont know what to wear and it's on Saturday which is tomorrow" she said kelly nodded " what's your three pick's " her sister picked out a pretty dress , a crop top and high waist short's and galaxy legging and a pink shirt that was long in the back and short in the front "randy which one you like better " kelly asked randy paused the game he was watching to look over at the tv ," the legging one " he said " why dont i suppose to look hot like kelly " she asked kelly started laughing and randy chuckled " you dont wanna sell yourself short you know on the first date because if you do that mean , your easy " he winked at his sister in law and unpaused the game letting the sisters talk " well there you go " kelly chuckled she signed off skype with her sister looking at randy who was smiling at her

" ready to go celebrate " he said said wiggling his eyebrow's she laughed and nodded her head.


	5. Chapter 5

kelly had on a jogging pant's and a t-shirt walking in the building for her photoshoot she turned to lisa who was by her side " were here to see tez "lisa asked the young girl who nodded her head paging in tez who came down with tight jeans on a red button down and a scarf " you must be kelly " he said admiring kelly she nodded " that's me " he smiled at her " your a beauty " he said walking around her messing with her hair a little bit " your going to be our IT girl " he said smiling at her she smiled at him " come on so we can ready and get this show on the rode kelly was on the bed in an oversize t-shirt that was red and white and blank boy short's on " were just going to take a couple shot's " he said kelly nodded and took a couple shot's some her laying down on the bed her with her legs beneath her and she leaning forward laughing and a couple more " alright were done for now " he said kelly looked at the pictures she nodded she loved them " okay can we get Eric in here " someboody yelled a guy about randy size ab's and tan with blue piercing eye's and a wicked smile " kelly eric on the bed " tez yelled kelly bit her lip and got on the be with Eric " okay kelly we want your leg's beneath you and facing us Eric wrap your arm's around her kelly you lean back into his chest laughing " tez coached them they got in the position he said and they snapped picture's of them one with kelly on top of him biting her lower lip , one with kelly on the bottom and eric on top of her and her hand on his chest " perfect " tez said kelly got changed into her room and when she stepped out eric was standing there with that whicked smirk of his looking down at her she laughed softly throwing her blonde hair behind her

" can i help you " she asked him as she said bye to the crew as she was walking out with eric following behind her

" wanna have lunch with me " he asked kelly bit her lip she was kinda hungry and it's not like her and randy really together right ? " sure " she said and his smirk grew into a smile she pointed at him " no funny business" he chuckled holding his hands up in a mocking tone then saluting her walking to his car she laughed and rolled her eyes walking not to far behind him they got in his cor vet and drove off he they stopped at the little diner a couple miles away from the headquarters the waitress took there order eric looked at her

" so what a pretty lady like you doing single " he asked her she smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear looking down at the table she looked back at him to meet his eye's she had a smirk of her own tilting her head alittle " who said i was " she asked cockily he chuckled at her nodding his head pointing at her " i like you " he said she smiled at him she didnt know why this felt wrong

_because your married you idiot _

she put that thought to the back of her mind she was at lunch with a co-worker this was nothing more it wasnt like it was a date or anything Eric took her out of her train of thought's

" what made you move to New York " he asked her she took a sip of her water

" it's complicated " she said he nodded his head kelly phone rang she looked down to see it was randy she picked up her phone and looked at Eric " excuse me" she said getting up answering the phone

" hello " she said away from Eric she heard yelling and screaming she smiled knowing what randy was about to say

" We got it , grand opening tonight " he said happily kelly laughed at his excitement

" im so proud of you randy , " she said looking back at the table were Eric was looking down at his phone

" you wanna be my date to the grand opening " he asked kelly was kinda shocked she smiled

" i wouldnt wanna be anywhere else " she said she could feel his smile

" okay okay great i'll see you when i get home " he said hanging up kelly slip her phone in her pocket of her jogging pant's and walked back to the table sitting down and the waitress came back with there food Eric looked at her " you never answered my question " he said which made kelly look at him weird " which was " she asked " where you single " he asked eatting one of his chilli fries kelly shook her head no

" im kinda married " she said her face scrunched in confusion he looked at her weird " what you mean your _kinda_ married " he asked she sighed she trusted him

" i promised my parent's that if i was married by 27 they could pick my husband which they did and now im married " he looked at her and leaned back in his seat " wow " was all he said kelly nodded her head looking down at her hand's she felt Eric's on her's which made her look up " kelly when you need me im here im alway's a call away " he said smiling at her she smiled back biting her lip " you should come to my _husbands_ boxing club grand opening tonight " she said with a smile on her face he smiled and nodded " im there text me the dets tonight " he said standing up which she did the same he put money on the table " dont worry my pay " he said they both leaving together

* * *

kelly had on a white dress that stopped at her mid thigh her hair up in a bun randy told her it would be hot in there she looked at herself in the mirror liking what she was seeing she grabbed her phone texting Eric the information and walked out her room across to randy's to see him in a blue and white button down and dark wash jean's he turned around to look at her and took his breath away " wow " was all he said and kelly blushed looking away looking back to randy who was now in front of her " you look really stunning im the luckiest guy to have you by myside " he said in a rasp voice wrapping his arms around her waist kelly put her hands on his chest looking look at him through her eyelashes " you dont look so bad yourself " she said he smirked and started leaning in to kiss her kelly closed her eyes when she felt her and randy lips connect it felt like magic to her she pulled away opening her eyes looking at him " i think we should get going " she said he nodded smiling at her grabbing her hand's in his walking out the house getting into the car pulling off they were driving for a good 19 minutes when they pulled up at this small club which people was surrounded by and grand opening was right in front of the buliding randy looked at kelly " you ready " he asked her she nodded her head they both got out and walked to the front were john and nicki was standing taking picture's nicki gave kelly a hug which kelly returned and gave john a hug also nicki and kelly took a couple picture's then going off to the side to let there ' guy's ' say they speech and cut the rope to the club .

" wow you look great " nicki said which made kelly smile she looked at nicki who had her hair braided to one side and had on a red dress

" you look stunning " kelly said she really could see her and nicki being close " so when brie and daniel coming " nicki rolled her eyes of the mention of her twin sister and her husband " them two were getting down with the get down they forgot so there on there way now " he said and kelly started to bust out laughing and soon nicki joined they calmed down and nicki looked over kelly shoulder to see a guy walking towards her

" kelly " eric said which made kelly turn around smiling hugging him they pulled away " im glad you made it " she said looking at nicki who had her eyebrow raised kelly sent her a look turning back to Eric " this is my friend Nicki " she said he nodded towards nicki and she smiled at him randy and john walked back over to them

" so you must be the lucky guy that married " eric said giving randy that wicked smile randy looked at kelly who was smiling at him he scoffed and nodded " yup that's me " he said wrapping his right arm around kelly waist with his own smile towards Eric the two was staring at eachother till john clapped

" okay how about we go in " he said grabbing nicki hand walking in the club being followed by kelly and randy hand by hand and Eric on there heel's they walked in it was nice it had couple table's a bar some waitress with j.R boxing club shirts on and there name on the back

* * *

they all been in the boxing club for a 4 hour's now Nicki , Brie , JoJo , and Kelly all in the vip lounge were there all were sitting there drinking

" kelly who was that hunk " JoJo asked she was 19 but they bought her drink's kelly laughed

" Eric , me and him had a photoshoot together " she said and this girls' oohhed' kelly rolled her eye's taking a sip of her drink

" he so have the hot for you " brie said and the rest to the girl nodded kelly rolled her eyes at them and looked forward at randy , john , daniel , and eric sitting there watching the boxing matching drinking there beer's when a waitress walked up to randy smiling at him the back of her shirt said ' Mara ' kelly felt a little feeling in her

" who's that " she asked which came out meaner then she wanted the three girl's looked at randy

" gosh , that was one of randy fling's like they weren't together but they did couple stuff " nicki said looking at the two and randy laughing it up with her as mara twirled her brown hair on her finger touching randy eric was glaring at randy

" then he married you and had to throw her to the side " Brie said kelly bit her lip

" she's hard to get rid of though she always find her way back into randy's life " JoJo said and the twins nodded drinking from there cups's kelly stood up about to walk out

" were your going " nicki asked her kelly turned around " not while im here " was all kelly said walking out the V.I.P lounge to were randy and the guys were she walked past eric who pulled her down to sit next to him

" kelly dont do anything stupid " he whispered in her ear she looked at him and smiled kissing him on the cheek before getting up walking to randy sitting on his lap and from the look in his eyes he was surprised kelly caressed randy cheek looking into his eyes she heard mara clear her throat kelly looked at her and acted surprised.

" great you work here can you give me a martini " she said looking at randy " babe you want a beer " she asked him he opened his mouth but kelly answered for him she nodded her head " yeah you do so a martini and a beer " she said smiling and mara gave her a death glare walking walk " thanks hunny " she yelled after the girl as she walked away she heard the three guys snicker and saw the girls laughing in the booth she smiled glad she handled that Mara came back with there drink's kelly smiled at her

" thanks sweety" kelly said mara rolled her eyes and looked at randy

" who is she " she asked randy opened his mouth to say something but kelly beat him to it

" im his wife kelly, the reason he had to kick you to the curb " she said smiling sweetly getting up from randy lap " ill talk to you later " she said walking back to the girls who all clapped for her she smiled " thank you very much " she said laughing with the girls

**long chapter ! thank's for the reviews (: **


	6. Chapter 6

kelly and randy walked into the house the car ride to the house was silent they both were greeted by Rocky kelly looked at randy as he walked into the kitchen she sighed and walked up the stair's with rocky following not to far behind her she walked into her room and closed the door silently she turned to see rocky on her bed she joined her and rocky laid her head on kelly's stomach and kelly automatically started petting the four legged animal she looked up at the ceiling

" rocky , what am i doing " she asked closing her eyes still petting the dog " me and randy not even really together and his old fling come and im ready to strike , just because were married dont mean he's mine right" she asked confusing in her voice rocky looked up at kelly who sighed again and rocky laid her head back down " thank's for listening Rocky your the best listener ever " she said chuckling listening how ridiculous she sounded talking to a dog about her emotions she yawned sitting up wiggling out her dress finding a T-shirt randy gave to her slipping it on before going back into the bed and rocky laying next to her she sniffed the T-shirt and it smelt like randy's cologne and after shave.

randy was sitting on the coach looking at the tv which wasn't on his mind was in million place's kelly called him her husband but he didnt know if he felt the same way about her they had a connection he dont need to be caged which he kinda is because he _is_ married to kelly and he got jealous when he say Eric making kelly laugh since they been together he haven't been able to do that he sighed and laid his head back he heard the mail man he looked at the clock it was 6 o'clock there mail man was taking his run's he got off the coach and opened the door and opened the mail box and a magazine caught his eye which had kelly and eric on the cover and she she was in his arms randy felt something in side of him he needed to let Eric know he need to stay away from kelly there just co-worker's he looked at the note which read ' your great to work with kell's hope to do it again xoxo Eric ' randy walked in the house closing the door behind him he sat the magazine on the table close to the stairs he walked up them going to the right were kelly room was the door was closed he nodded on it softly when he didnt get no response he opened the door to see kelly and Rocky on the bed both sleep he smiled and Rocky head looked up randy put his finger to his mouth and left the room closing the door behind him he walked across the hall to his room closing the door stripping down to his boxers getting into bed he was going to work little late today .

* * *

Kelly eye's flickered open she rubbed her eye's to get her vision clear she saw rocky next to her still she yawned stretching she looked at the clock and saw it was almost noon she knew randy probably would of slept in they didnt get into the house from the club till almost 6 in the morning he would of only gotten and hour of sleep she threw her leg's over the bed standing up she walked out the room going down stair's to be greeted by Maria she smiled sweetly at kelly putting a fresh batch of pancake's in front of her kelly smiled " thank you Ria" she said maria gave her a welcome smile before walking to the laundry room kelly ate some of the pancake's she couldnt find herself eating anymore so she put them in rocky food dish walking to the laundry room with Maria to find her folding singing to the radio " you have a beautiful voice ria " kelly said smiling at the lady maria chuckled waving kelly off

" thank you baby " she said maria saw kelly as one of her daughter's she was sweet , loving , so kind , well mannered the list go on and on kelly tugged some hair behind her ear biting on her lower lip " ria did randy leave " she asked maria looked up at the young girl and nodded her head

" he leave not to long before you came down " she said looking at kelly who was playing with the hem of the shirt and said a soft 'oh' " did you to get into a fight " she asked looking at the girl kelly nodded looking up at the lady

" how you know " maria chuckled and shook her head

" i caught him outside your door debating if he should go in or not , and he didnt leave a not saying come for lunch " maria said bluntling kelly chuckled and nodded her head sitting next to maria " you know he do care for you he just dont know how to show it " she explained kelly looked at her it was like she was in her mind maria chuckled " your eye's say it all " she said winking at kelly who smiled

" im just so confused " kelly said softly putting her head on maria shoulder maria kissed on top of kelly head and nodded " i know it's crazy your just having your first marrige fight " she joked kelly laughed getting up kissing maria forehead thanking her before leaving the room to get dressed . she was running her finger's through her hair when she heard her phone ringing she picked it up to see it was Nicki she answered laying on her bed

" hello " she said playing with the end's of her hair looking at the ceiling

" hey girl we wanted to make sure were you good " she heard JoJo say

" yeah thank's " she said

" because we will kick randy's ass your our girl " she heard brie say she laughed these girl's were really starting to grow on her

" thank's guy i really do love you guy's but i gotta go " she said

" we love you two mawh " all three girls said before hanging up .

* * *

Eric was at the Boxing club which was empty waiting on randy who wanted to have a meeting here he saw the owner of the club sit next to him Eric gave randy a smirk leaning back in his chair " what can i do for you " he asked looking randy in the eyes randy leaned forward.

" Stay away from kelly she's mine " he growled looking him in the eye's Eric chuckled shaking his head also leaning forward so him and randy were kinda face to face

" look here randy , you dont deserve kelly and when you screw up i'll be there picking up the piece's " he stated

" im going to say this one time only eric " randy said standing up looking at the model " Stay . away . .away. from . her .she' " he said both man looking at eachother in the eyes

" sorry randy i dont think i can do that " Eric said shrugging randy nodded it was his turn to smirk

" your going to regret that " he said walking away Eric started laughing which made randy stop

" is That a threat " he called after him randy didnt turn around

" No it's a Promise " Randy said walking out the buliding leaving Eric who nodded

" Bring it Orton " he said to his self getting up leaving the place also .

**what you think Eric and Randy fighting for kelly ? **


	7. Chapter 7

Eric and kelly was having lunch together as alway's it's been two week's since the two confrontation it was no hiding Randy and Eric didnt like eachother and that's what Kelly and Randy argue about most the time and Mara kelly was playing with her straw

" you know " Eric said pausing looking at kelly who looked up " i dont think randy like's me " he said kelly laughed and shook her head

" he don't " she said looking at him " and you dont like him either why can't you two get along your like my best friend and he's like a roomate " she said looking at eric missing the disappointment in his eyes she only saw him as a bestfriend he got lost in his train of thought when kelly started to talk again " my sister's and bestfriend suppose to be flying in today " she said he saw how her face lit up he gave her a real smile

" you deserve it through all the crap you take from randy " he said bitterly kelly laughed

" i dont take crap from randy " she huffed shaking her head " but you should come by and meet them " she suggest he nodded his head smiling at her her phone buzzed and saw it was a text from randy she rolled her eyes standing up " i got to go okay , so ill see you tonight right " she asked playfully pointing at him send him that charmer smile of her's he smiled back at her

" wouldnt wanna be anywhere else " he said she smiled kissing him on the cheek " i gotta go " she said leaving getting in her jeep that was pink she bought a couple day's ago speeding off .

* * *

kelly grabbed her hair in frustration her and randy was arguing once again she wanted to scream she rolled her eye's at him

" randy okay please your giving me a headache " she said rubbing her temples randy glared at her who did she think she was he shook his head

" no , i dont want you spending time with him " he said kelly was tired of this she yelled in frustration making randy look at her she threw her hand's up in the air

" I DONT WANT YOU AROUND MARA AND YOU DO IT ANYWAY" she screamed at him which made his eye's wide he never saw her this mad her little nose scrunched up wrinkles forming on her forehead he had to admit kelly was smoking hot

"YOU NOT MY GIRLFRIEND " he yelled back at her she rolled her eyes trying to hide the hurt randy kept throwing that in her face and it stung eachtime

" keep throwing it in my face " she mumbled he looked at her

" what " he asked her

" randy you been saying this all freaking week im not your girlfriend which mean your not my BOYFRIEND SO YOU CANT TELL ME WHO TO TALK TO " she screamed the last part Maria came in the living room were the couple was staring eachother down

" okay , okay " she said standing in the middle of the living room so she could see both of them she opened her mouth but the doorbell rang she pointed to kelly " kelly sweetie you get that and randy go into the office you both need to cool down " she said in a mother tone both rolled there eye's mumbling there grown and kelly answered the door were her bestfriend and little sister's were standing there with smile's on there face she put on a fake smile and hugged them all rocky was sitting there waiting for the guest torrie ran to rocky giving her a hug

" it's nice to be here with you kelly " Stacy said kelly gave her sister a fake smile again hugging her she was to tired emotionally her and randy arguing was draining her

* * *

Kelly , Eva , and her Sister's were watching tv they been in New York for two hours randy haven't came out the office either which was fine with kelly

" hey everybody " randy said walking in smiling at there three guest which made kelly roll her eye and kept watching tv while the rest of the girl's talk to randy

" so were you guy's going " he asked them stacy was rubbing rocky's head " were meeting kelly's friend Eric" she said and randy glared at kelly who kept her eye's on the TV. the doorbell rang randy got up opening the door to find Eric standing there with that smirk on his face randy stepped outside , closing the door behind hum

" i thought i told you too leave her the fuck alone " randy spat at the model who chuckled

" randy , who care's and your fucking up already ," he said he saw how randy jaw tighten and his hand go into fist he smriked again " shouldnt you be with mara " he said chuckling randy got closer to eric neither one backing down.

"leave her alone " randy said

" no " they heard the door open and saw kelly standing there they both moved away from eachother

" didnt know you were here Eric " she said glaring at randy walking into the house calling for the rest of the girls "were ready " she said leaving both guy's on the porch and the other's following her to eric car. Eric chuckled and waved " bye randy " he said before walking to his car pulling off . Randy groaned before walking back into the house he sat next to maria who was folding clothes

" you know your just pushing her away " maria said putting the folded shirt in a pile

" i know , i care about her i know i haven't known her that long but i really do like kelly "

" tell her that sweetie " she said " and stop throwing she's not your girlfriend in her face it hurts her " she added he nodded his head

" i know , it hurt's me when she go out around town with Eric , and he won't back off " he said getting frustrated

" so your just going to push her into his arm's " she asked questioningly randy shook his head no standing up

" your right , thank maria " he said leaving the house .

* * *

Maria left the house and randy was waiting for the girl's to come back when she heard the Blank sister's yell bye to eric and they all walked into the house

" hey randy " Torrie said smiling sitting next to him on the coach he smiled at her he watched kelly go into the kitchen he waited and followed her he saw her sitting at the island moving side to side in the chair

" i'm sorry " he said which scared kelly because she jumped and turned around to find randy right behind her she looked up at him " i wanna make it up to you for the arguing we been doing these past couple day's" he said she nodded for him to continue " so you told me you wanted to have dinner on a beach and watch the sunset " he said which made kelly smile he remembered " i wanted to be the first to do it , tomorrow at 8 " he said which made kelly blush she smiled at randy and nodded her head " i'll love to randy " .

**sorry for the wait , but there date ? what you think going to happen and im still going to give Eric a chance you guy's LOL ! thank's for R & R love you guy's **


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly was out having lunch with Eric she notice how he look at her like he's in love with her but she keep trying to tell herself he like her as a friend at least she hope. She got knocked out of her thought's by Eric touching her hand making her look up from her salad .

" K you okay " he asked her she looked into his blue eye's getting lost into them she shook the thought's out of her head moving her hand on her lap smiling at him nodding putting a piece of her hair behind her hair .

" sorry I was just thinking , what were you saying " she asked taking a sip of her Pepsi he chuckled at her before speaking

" I said me and you have another photo shoot together in two day's" he said eating his fries looking at Kelly who smiled at him " That's Great " she said softly still in her thought's _Kelly you can't be like Eric he's your Co-Worker and your Married kinda_ she closed her eye's she's falling for two guy's and it's unfair for her to drag the two along

" penny for your thought's K " he asked she sighed biting her lip " I was just thinking about me and randy date tonight " she half lied playing with her salad she heard Eric chocking which made her look up " your okay " she asked concerned Eric mumbled something that Kelly didn't catch he nodded at her " just fine , were he's taking you " he asked

" Dinner on a beach and watch the sunset " she said smiling Eric was pissed randy knew that Kelly always's wanted to do that he had to step his game up Kelly was slipping out of his hand's he gave her a fake smile " I hope you have fun K " he said she nodded " thank's " they both sat there silent eating there dinner both thinking .

.

Randy checked his phone it was 7 : 30 he wanted everything to be perfect his-self and Maria been preparing all day for this date he looked up a Maria " Is it done yet " he asked for the hundred time which made Maria roll her eye's at randy " It's wasn't done 2 minutes' ago it's not done now sweetie " she said going back to reading the Magazine she was reading Torrie looked at randy from her coloring book

" Rand's Relax im sure your date with Kelly will go Peeeerfect " she said picking up a pink crayon going back at her coloring book .

" Or you could mess everything up then Kelly hate you " Stacy said texting on her phone which made randy eye's go wide

" Stacy Shut up " Eva and Torrie said at that same time which caused the girl to rolled her eye's at the two mumbling a just saying Eva looked at Randy " you'll be okay , Kelly really like's you " she said they heard a Ding which meant Kelly's Favorite food spaghetti and Garlic Bread Randy basically ran to the kitchen to get the home made Garlic bread out the oven and let it sit out he looked at his phone again and saw it was 7:50 kelly should be here soon he walked back into the room " how I look " he asked the three girl's they all looked at him he had on blue jean 's and a button down blue shirt Kelly said he looked hot in

"great " Maria said fixing his collar " you look great " they heard Kelly walk into the house " where's everybody " she asked

" We are in the Kitchen " Torrie yelled Kelly came in she had a flora dress her hair curled she smiled at everybody and her eye's met randy's which her smile got bigger " ready " she asked he nodded lost for word's Kelly always found a way to blow his mind Maria came back with a picnic basket with the food in it Kelly smelt it and her eye's got wide

" is that my favorite " she asked a smile on her face looking at randy who finally found his word's

" yeah , thought it'll be great for our first date right " he said with a loopy grin staring at her Kelly giggled taking the basket from Maria thanking her taking randy hand walking out the house with him .

Kelly and Randy was watching the sunset laying on the blanket Maria packed for them they sat in comfortable silence till Randy spoke up " Kelly " he said looking at her she turned her head to look at him " yeah " randy took a deep breath _this your chance orton don't fuck it up _" you okay randy " Kelly asked moving closer to him putting her hand in his left one looking at him it felt right to him he felt the spark " Kelly I'm sorr-"

" stop , you already apologized enough " she said he shook his head

" im sorry how I treated you , I really do like you " he said shyly which made Kelly smile and sat in between in leg's facing him smiling she closed the gap they had there forehead's touching both looking into eachother eye's " ive been waiting for so long to hear you say that " she said leaning in there lip's were Barely touching when they heard a dog barking both looking to their right to find Eric with a dog and a little boy smiling at the couple waving at them randy growled he was doing this on purpose Kelly stay were she was at and waved back at Eric who started to walk over to them letting the little boy and the dog play

" what your guy's doing " he asked looking at randy a smirk on his face

" Eric I told you me and randy had a date tonight , and it's right now " she said looking at him trying to figure out what the hell was he doing

" oh my bad , I'll see you tomorrow right " he asked Kelly who gave him a Sorry , look " spending time with my bestfriend and sister's " she said laying her head on randy's chest Yarning . Eric face dropped

" oh ," he said softly now it was randy turn to smirk then Eric smirk came back " I'll see you at our photoshoot " now it was randy turn for his smirk to drop Eric started walking away

" I'm going to kick his ass " randy mumbled to hisself he saw Kelly looking up at him

" can we go home I'm kinda tired now " she said randy cursed inside of his head he nodded Kelly getting up and hisself they both start packing up there thing's heading back home randy was pissed Eric fucked up their moment two could play at that game .

**Damn . You Eric ! R&R 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Warning it's a sex scene in this chapter(; ha ! yay two chapters today **

Since Kelly and Randy's first date thing's been way better between the two now it's not a lot of arguing they've been spending more time together like when there both at home they'll cuddle on the coach and watch movie's till they both fall asleep. Kelly loved it she was stress free which is how she liked it her and Eric Photo shoot went by smooth but she was kind of mad at him for ruining her and Randy's kiss. She got over it Now her and Randy started their Lunch Date's back her and Eric don't have there's Which Eric knew he was losing Kelly to Randy quick he needed to step his game up and fast and that's what he was going to do Kelly was getting ready to leave from her Photo shoot

" K " she heard Eric and saw him running she slowed down so he could catch up she looked up at him " You should be my Date to Kiara Go Away party " he said he saw Kelly was debating if she wanted to go or not and he could see it in her eye's she was about to deny it " Please me and you haven't saw each other in a week I miss hanging with my best friend " he said sadly he knew it was wrong to pull the best friend card but he had to she sighed and nodded her head " fine I'll go with you pick me up at 9 sharp " she said before walking way going into her car driving to hers and Randy's house she walked in and saw suitcases by the door she raised her eyebrow in confusion .

" RANDY " she yelled Rocky ran to her looking up at her she heard him say " I'm in here " it sound like he was in the office she kept walking straight and walked into the office to see randy putting paper's in a brief case he stopped to look at Kelly who was looking at him

" Kell's I got called to go to Michigan they want to build some of my boxing Club's there John and myself got to fly there _tonight_ " he said Kelly gave him a weak smile

" that's awesome randy " she said he gave her a smile before going back to putting paper's in his briefcase " how long you're going to be gone " she asked

"not long maybe a week or we'll be back Monday hopefully "he said she nodded leaving him to his business she sat on the couch and turned on the TV watching some show that was on the TV already she there was a knock on the door "Kelly can you get that please "she heard randy yell she got up and answered the door to see John with his bag's

"hey John come in " she said opening the door all the way for him to come in he smiled at her and stepped into the house putting his suit case with Randy's

" so is he ready " he asked Kelly shrugged walking back into the living room sitting back in her spot and rocky laying on her feet " I don't think so " she said she watched john look at his watch " well he need to the jet leave in a hour " he said sitting next to Kelly

" I'm Almost ready " randy yelled running up the stair's John got up " see you kel's " he said grabbing his and randy suitcase taking it to randy hummer randy came in the living room looking at Kelly who got up and gave him a hug he kissed the top of her head " Rocky keep her safe okay " he said the dog barked Kelly chuckled and looked at him she stood on her tippy toes and kissed randy her hand's meeting at the back of his neck and Randy's arm's found there to Kelly waist they heard john honking the horn " be safe " she whispered to him he smiled and pecked her on the lip's " always " she walked him to the door as he walked out she couldn't believe her ear's " I love you Kelly " randy said walking off leaving Kelly frozen he got in the car and pulled off she smiled " I love you two randy " she said watching the car drive until she couldn't see it anymore she walked into the house,

It was 8 : 30 randy been gone for 4 hour's Kelly got in the shower did her make up blow dried her hair straighten it and put on her dress which was red and hugged her curves she put on her 6' pump's looking at herself she smiled " damn Kelly you did it again " she said to herself chuckling she looked at the time it's 8:59 she heard honking she grabbed a jacket and her phone and key's walking down the stairs making sure everything is locked " bye Rock " she said before leaving the house Eric was standing at the car waiting for her she could of sworn his eye popped out his socket's she chuckled to herself Eric opened the door for her she stepped in he closed it and got in and drove off " dude you need your own body guard to keep the guy's off you " he joked which made Kelly chuckle

" Thank you " she said they were there in about good 10 minutes cars were parked infront of the house people was outside some going in it was like a frat party she got out the car Eric meeting her they both walked up to the house Kelly could of swore every guy was looking at her she bit her lip walking fully into the house .

Kelly was Drunk and Eric was buzzed a little he had to drive them both home he chuckled at Kelly he grabbed her by the arm spinning her around " I think it's time for you to go home " he said Kelly rolled her eyes and pushed herself into him whispering in his ear " I really do want you right now " she said kissing his neck Eric closed his eyes he shook his head " Kelly your Drunk " he said she shook her head no " yes you are " he said Kelly rolled her eyes he watch her go upstairs he followed her and saw her go into a room he sighed walking behind her he closed the door the room was dark " Kelly " he said and he was being pushed into the door Kelly tongue exploring his mouth he would be lien if he said he didn't like it " make love to me " she slurred between the kisses he knew this was wrong but he could resist her " you sure " he asked as his breath got short she nodded and started taking off his shirt wrapping her legs around his waist he took her to the bed gently laying her down on the bed kicking off his jean's hovering over her kissing her neck and start sucking below her ear " Eric " she moaned he was hungry to feel inside her he slid her dress off to see her red lace bra and underwear he attacked her breast and stomach with kisses while Kelly was running her fingers through his hair he slid her panties off and his boxer's which his member was already hard he slid inside her which made her grasp and her finger's dug into his back which made him groaned he felt her leg's wrapped around him her waist lifting off the bed trying to feel him deeper inside her he attacked her neck again which caused her to moan when he hit her spot " faster " she rasped out and he did what she asked she knew she was about to meet her climax

" im about to " she whispered he put his forehead on hers " me too baby " he said kissing her neck again she griped his neck when she felt both them meeting there climax he slid out of her but was still hovering over her " I love you Kelly " he said she closed her eyes smiling not think then she whispered" I love you two randy " her eye's shot open and saw the look on Eric who was smiling at her he didn't hear what she said she pushed him off her and start collecting her clothes the liquor was wearing off she felt like she was going to throw up she her hand met her mouth and she ran to the bathroom connected to the room and threw up she felt Eric holding her hair back " don' .me " she said between puking he tied her hair up and let go of her she stopped and went to the sink and slash water In her face she looked at herself her hair was wet from sweating she looked horrible she saw Eric by the door watching her Anger felt her body for some reason she walked up to him a smacked him he closed his eye's feeling the sting in his right cheek it hurt like a bitch he took deep breaths he felt Kelly brush past him putting her dress back on grabbing her purse about to leave the room but he grabbed her wrist and a another smack but to his left cheek " Stop fucking smacking me " he growled at her " you fucking took advantage of me while I was drunk " she said her eye's said it all she was hurt by him " I thought I could trust you and you took advantage of me " she said shaking her head snatching her hand back walking out the room going down the stairs and walking out the house and started walking with her pump's in her hand she felt so dirty and cheap she started crying sitting on the curb she dug in her purse and found her phone and dialed a person she knew she could trust after the third ring

"Hello "she heard she started crying harder when she heard his voice

"Kelly baby you okay "he asked it sounded like he just woke up

"Randy, please don't hate me I'm so sorry "she cried into the phone.

"Calm down babe, tell me everything "

**Dun dun duuuuun ! what you thin randy reaction going to be ? and what's gone happen to Eric ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Randy went back to Michigan before Monday like he promised john for the meeting then they'll be flying back Randy told Kelly their going to talk when he get back . Eric been blowing up her phone for these past 4 day's she haven't answered a part of her want to meet up with him but another part of him kinda hate him she know it's not all his fault but she trusted him why would he betray her like that she was drunk . Everybody know's not to listen to a drunk girl why would he do it ? Why was he so damn stupid ? Why was she so damn Stupid for trusting him ? all these questions were all flowing through her mind she's been ignoring everybody though her Parent's , Sister's , Eva , Even her friend's she made in New York ( Jojo , nicki&brie,) she just need time to think which she's been doing a lot she was in her room her leg's up to her chest her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knee's her hair was in a messy bun which it been in for four day's she had on jogging pants and one of randy shirt's she had circles around her eye's from the lack of sleep she was pale she haven't eating in three day's she couldn't bring herself to do it she saw her door open and saw randy she looked at him for a moment before going back into watching a movie that was playing on Life time he sat next to her on the bed

" how long has I been since you ate " he asked her

" 3 day's ago " she said he looked at her shocked

" come on let's get you to eat something " he said grabbing her hand to see Maria downstairs cooking randy fixed Kelly a plate and put it in front of her she just looked at him

" Randy im not hungry " she said pushing the plate the side of her Maria poured some orange juice is what Kelly been drinking for the past three day's Kelly smiled at her drinking it .

" how you feel hun " Maria asked her

" Stupid , disgusted with myself " she said

" Kelly it's not your fought it-"

" no randy it is my fault I shouldn't' have trusted him knowing he had feeling for me getting drunk like that "

" Kelly , it's in the past let it go forgive and forget it's better for you both I'm not saying you have to trust him again , just talk to him okay " Maria said leaving the kitchen randy looked at Kelly

" she's right , talk to him kel's " he said softly he didn't want her to see him either but it had to be done so Kelly could stop moping around the house.

" fine " she said texting Eric asking to meet her at the dinner they have lunch at in a hour she got dressed and stuff .

Kelly and Eric was sitting at the booth neither one said anything till kelly spoke

" why " she sked

" I tried to stop you I really did but I let my need's come I wasn't thinking I knew you didn't like me anymore so I guess first chance I took im sorry really I'll do anything to earn you trust again " he said kelly just stared at him " if it make it better , you smacked any feelings I had for you , I don't have a crush on you no more " he said chuckling Kelly even chuckled shaking her head at him

" I forgive you " she said giving him a weak smile

" good I missed my bestfriend " he said

" I missed you two " she said giving him a real smile .

It was thunder storming the last lighting was loud it woke Kelly up it was only 12 am she tried to let it past but it seem like it was getting worst got out her bed and walked across to randy room to find him sleep she walked over to the right side and pulled the cover's back sliding in them laying her back facing randy it was another lighting which made her jump she closed her eye's she always's been scared of thunder storms and Florida always had bad one's she moved randy hand that was in front of him and put it around her cuddling into him she felt him tighten his grip on her

" your scared of thunder " he said in a raspy voice in her ear Kelly nodded her head she heard randy chuckled she turned to face him and his eye's was still close but a smirk was on his face " it's not funny " she pouted looking at him still in his arm's just facing him he opened one eye to look at her and his smirk turned into a smile he closed his eye again " Stacy and Torrie scared of thunder too " he asked his eye's still close and Kelly was still looking at him " Stacy not really , but torrie yeah " she said tracing his face he chuckled again opening his eye's to look at her " didn't you guy grow up in _thunderstorms_ " he said a smile spread on kelly's face " I know my parents don't understand it either " she said he started laughing " what's funny " she asked he had his eye's closed he shook his head " I can see you with a t-shirt and short's, Torrie in her two pigtail's he little pig lala her princess pajama's and Stacy in jogging pant's and a tank-top talking about you two being baby's all in your bed all cuddled up jumping " he said kelly smiled it was cute how randy paid attention to her sister's when they were here she mushed his face and he started laughing harder she was about to protest when she heard her phone ring and she looked at the caller I.D and looked ar randy who eye's was still closed but the smirk never leaving his face " must be the scary cat's " he said

" must be the scary cat's " she mocked which made him laugh and she started laughing she answered the phone to hear torrie little voice

" Kelly " she heard her sister say Kelly put it on speaker now her back was toward randy and he pulled her closer putting his leg over her's

" yes " she said and felt randy face on her's she tried to hold back a laugh she felt him smiling

" is it thundering there " she heard stacy say

" sadly yes " she said

" is randy and rocky protecting you " Torrie asked Kelly and Randy chuckled

" yeah are you two protecting eachother " she asked knowing the answer was no

" no , because Stacy said im just being a baby but she almost peed on herself and we in my room " she told on her sister which randy started busted out laughing Kelly chuckled putting her hand over randy mouth

" shut up I did not , " they heard Stacy say in the background

" randy with you " her sister asked

" yeah , he is your on speaker " she said

" randy are you scared of thunder like us "

" no , im not your scary woke me up " he said and Kelly hit him on his chest which he wasn't wearing no shirt " ow "

" Kelly you can't hit randy " she heard Torrie giggle they both smiled Kelly was about to tell her sister she'll talk to her later

" Torrie Ashley Blank and Stacy Quin Blank you two better not be talking to Kelly when I told yall not to call her " they heard Kelly mom Kelly chuckled of course her sister snuck and called her

" No mommy " they both said at the same time

" talk to you later Kelly and randy , " she heard Torrie said before hanging up Kelly turned to randy who was wide awake now

" well aren't your sister's interesting " he said she smiled " mhm " she kissed him on the lip's

" we should do something till this storm pass by "she said he smirked and hovered over her and kissed her they were making out and randy hand slipped up her shirt he pulled away it been been a week since she slept with Eric she nodded and kissed him again both loosing clothes randy stayed inside Kelly his forehead touching her's

" thunderstorm's need to come to new York more often " he said she smiled and kissed him

"keep making love to me fool " she said wrapping her leg's around randy waist again ,

**Well this was a cute , chapter in a way right ? ha R&R pleassse **


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly was sitting on the bed in her and randy's room since they slept together they both decided it only made sense for Kelly to stay in his room. The three week's been going by great Kelly was going to her photo shoots she'll be home by 3 then wait for randy to get home which he is 4 : 30 Mara cook and they both eat in there room talking about there day and watching a movie. Kelly looked at the clock it's 4 which mean randy's is on his way home she smiled and made her way downstairs so she could wait on randy like she always greeted him at the door.

" Kell's " Kelly heard Mara call from the backyard she walked to the backyard to see Mara back towards her cradling something she step outside and walked in front of Mara to see a her hold two kitten's a Orange and black one and a Black and white one kelly awed and took the black and white one from Mara rubbing the little kitten head she looked at Mara

" were did you find them " Kelly asked wondering where did she get these kitten's from out of nowhere

" i was doing the garden and i saw Rocky playing with them " she said chuckling at the dog who was sitting in between them " Kailey been wanting a little cat two " she said looking at the little Orange and white cat in her arm's Kailey was Mara little 8 year old daughter.

" take it home then , at least we know it will be going to a good home plus isnt her birthday coming up " Kelly asked remembering Mara asking randy can she reserve one of his boxing club's for the little girl party . Mara nodded her head debating if she should take it home or not " there not as messy as dog's there easy to take care of i got my first cat when i was 8 she's still alive there awesome pet's " she said looking at Mara who nodded Kelly smiled

" okay well im going to leave to give her the little fella , the food is in the oven " she said leaving the blonde the kitten and rocky kelly heard randy coming into the house arguing with someone kelly walked into the house with the kitten in her arms and rocky behind her she closed the door that led to the back and walked in the living room where randy and the person see randy and his sister arguing

" Rachel , i can't watch them " he said running his hand over his face frustrated with his sister

" there just spending the night for two night's randy " she said looking at her brother " please " she said with a pout and puppy eye's randy looked at her with a straight face

" no " he said and kelly giggled from her spot both sibling's looking at her she looked at them

" your not allergic right " she asked them both they both shook there head no she walked all the way in the living room to see Rachel and Randy wasn't alone Riley and Bailey Rachel 3 year old twins were coloring on the floor Kelly smiled sweetly at the two siblings " what you two arguing about " she asked sitting on the couch looking at randy

" Randy won't watch bailey and Riley " Rachel said looking at kelly and her brother " you never watched them before " she said

" why cant Mom , dad , watch them or i dont know your husband or even Nate " he said and kelly and rachel looked at him like he lost his mind

" Nate randy really " Kelly said shaking her head

" Mom working at the hospital , Dad be at the office on weekends and Logan is visiting his family in Texas " she said

" what you have to do " Kelly asked her Sister in law who looked at her

" i have an interview to work on and i cant have distractions which two three year old's are " she said kelly saw she really wanted randy to watch the two children she looked at randy who was looking at Kelly and Rachel " Kelly can help you randy watch them " she suggested looking at her brother again who sighed

" Rachel , Kelly and I have very busy live's okay we can't watch three year old's on the weekend it's our relax day's " randy said before she could open her mouth to say anything Rachel groaned and stomped her foot

" fine , when i get fried from my job the twin's , Logan and I are moving in with you " she said looking at the twin's bending down to the children level who was still coloring " B and Riley " she said and both stood up to look at there mommy " i know you two wanted to stay with uncle randy and auntie Kelly but uncle randy don't want yall to spend the night and have fun " she said kelly smirked and looked at randy who was looking away

" aw why no uncle randy " Bailey asked her mommy who shrugged she ran to her uncle randy stopping at his leg's looking up at him pulling his pant's leg

" uncle randy " randy looked down at his niece " no stay " she asked her big brown eye's looking into his blue one's she was so confused it was cute randy shook his head no " i be weallly quite " she said cutely looking at randy who looked at kelly who smiled at him kelly put the sleeping kitten on the coach and picked Bailey up looking at the little girl

" randy how can you say no to this face " she said smirking at him and Bailey was giving him the pout face and looking at him randy sighed

" you two can stay " she groaned kelly smiled and bailey cheered thanking her uncle randy wiggling from kelly to tell her mommy .

" were going to have an interesting weekend " she said smiling at him who looked down at her a small smile creeping on his face " hahaha " he said she rolled her eye's at him he looked at the kitten on the coach

" what's up with the cat " he asked with his eyebrow's raised

" Mara found them playing with Rocky Mara took one home to give Kailey for her birthday " she said he nodded " you wanna keep it dont you " he said already knowing kelly she smiled and threw her arms around his neck looking up at him getting on her tipy toes kissing him she pulled away " you know me so well " she said which made him chuckle .

" yall going to be the death of me " he said putting his forehead on kelly's looking her in the eyes who smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips


	12. Chapter 12

It was Saturday morning Kelly was sleeping peacefully her and the twins were having coloring contest's and watching cartoons all night till they all crashed which was around 11 and randy had to carry them in there own room's. She felt a small body curl up to her's she didn't want to open her eye's so she kept them closed because one of the twin's didnt say anything so they just wanted to cuddle she guessed. about a hour later she felt the another body get on her right which was toward the bed like so she wrapped her arm around them so they wouldnt fall and it was Bailey her brown hair was tickling Kelly face they all stayed asleep for the rest of the evening randy walked into a quite house which was not normal Rocky wasn't even at the front door to greet him nor Kelly. he walked into the living room to see all the coloring sheet's from lastnight all over the coffee table and rocky laying on the coach sleep in a tutu and tiara randy chuckled " poor rock's " he said walking into the kitchen to find Mara there reading a party city magazine " you have today off " he said she didnt look up from her magazine

" i know but since nobody was here it quite so i decided to organized Kailey party here" she said looking up at randy who was looking at her confused " how long you been here " he asked her she looked at the clock on the kitchen wall

" probably till 8 " she said he looked at the clock it's 12 in the afternoon

" kelly and the twin's here " he said she shrugged

" if they are here they been really quite " she said standing up kissing randy on the cheek

" ill see you monday ran's "she said leaving the house randy walked into his man-cave in the basement to see they weren't there either he walked up stairs to his and kelly room to see Bailey cuddled up on one side of kelly and Riley cuddled on the other and the cat was above Kelly head randy chuckled and deiced to let them sleep in they had a long night he went to his man cave and watched a football game.

* * *

A few hour's later the twin's and kelly was now awake the twin's were in the living room watching tv while kelly was on the phone with Bre and Nicki in her and randy room .

" John and I been trying for some month's now " nicki said kelly was laying on the bed the long way so her head was hanging off the bed (upside down like)

" Daniel want a child but , i just started modeling again " Bre said kelly nodded understanding " what about you kell's you and randy want some kids" bre asked

" i dont know ; having the twin's here kinda want me to have them but i will when the time come's plus im working my way to victories secret " she said which both girl's gasped kelly smiled " yup i found out yesterday " she said excitedly

" kell's that's big like you'll be famous in a way " Nicki said kelly chuckled

" but they dont know if they wanna sign me yet so i have to wait " she said

" hope you get it boo , but me and daniel about to go out for dinner mwah " bre said and she was off the line so it was just Kelly and Nicki they talked for a hour then they hung up not before promising to have lunch together tomorrow . Kelly phone rung again she saw it was Lita she answered it

" kelly they wanna sign you " she said kelly smile and did a dance

" yes , yes , yes ,yes " she said jumping up and down

" this your year kelly " Lita said kelly couldn't even think straight " they want to take some shot's of you today at 7 " she stated kelly looked at the time it was 5 " okay thank's lit your the best " she said hanging up the phone running down the stairs and to randy man cave he looked at her like she lost her mind she smiled at him " i got signed to Victoria Secret " she said he smiled and picked her up kissing her which made her laugh he sat her down looking at her

" let's go celebrate " he said kelly smiled at him kissing him

" when i come back from my shoot " she said smiling then she saw randy face was panic he havent been left alone with the twin's she kissed him

" you'll be great baby , i have to go though " she said running up the stairs grabbing her key's leaving the house.

* * *

right when kelly left Riley came down stair's saying he was hungry randy couldn't cook dinner or lunch he picked up his nephew walking up the stair's were Bailey was waiting for them he picked her up two and made there way into the kitchen he sat them down on the chair's by the island in the kitchen he looked in the cardboard's looking for something to cook he looked at the two twins who was looking at him

" what do you two wanna eat " he asked

" icecream " Riley questioned randy looked at him and looked in the freezer to see vanilla icecream in there he took it out and two bowl's and some strawberry's and bandannas cutting them up putting them in there bowl's with the icecream he put it in front of them they both smiled at eachother before digging in there icecream they were done

" thank uncle randy " Bailey said randy picked them both up putting them both on the floor they looked up at him and he looked down at them

" what you guy's wanna do " he asked they both jumped up and down " zoo " they yelled

Bailey , Riley, and Randy was looking at the tiger's which was randy favorite animal and it must been Baileys to because she was all in they walked away

" what you guys wanna see next"

" kelly favowite " Riley said looking at his uncle from his lion hat his uncle randy bought him

" penguin's" randy asked they both nodded so they made there way to the penguins they saw them and they were talking about happy feet and started walking like the penguins which made randy chuckled and he took a picture of them they saw the penguins go under " uncle randy can we go down there " they asked pointing to the stair way randy nodded and they all went down there and a there faces were on the glasses looking at the penguins swimming randy chuckled and took a picture of them again.

" okay what we seeing next "

* * *

Kelly walked into her and randy house she smiled when she heard the twin's talking she walked into the living room

" hey " she said and the twin's ran to her

" kelly we saw your favorite the penqwins " Bailey said kelly chuckled

" penguins " she corrected

" they walked like this " Riley said and started walking like a penguin and bailey was looking at him nodding they start doing it with him both laughing kelly shook her head

" your both silly " she said sitting next to randy he pulled her closer to him as they both watch the twins walk like penguins randy kissed her head

" how the photoshoot go " he asked her playing with one strand of her hair she kiss his collar bone before looking up at him

" great , hopefully they'll keep me" she said playing with randy shirt he looked down at her

" they'll be stupid if they didnt " he said she smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lip's " how about we go out to dinner to celebrate " kelly nodded giving him another kiss

" put your shoe's on kids were going out to dinner" kelly said

"yay" they ran up to the room to put there shoe's on .


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday came rather quick Riley and Bailey was upset they had to leave but where happy because they missed their mommy and daddy. Riley and Bailey were playing in Kelly and Randy backyard with rocky. Kelly was watching them from the window in the kitchen when she felt arm's wrap around her waist she lent into randy they both didn't say a word just watching the three year old's playing in the backyard until kelly broke the silence between the two

"Do you want kids?" she asked still looking at the twin's and rocky playing which kinda surprised Randy because kelly's Modeling career just taking off he put his chin on the top of her head watching his niece and nephew playing

" Yeah , what about you?" he asked her she was silent for a moment thinking about it

" i do bu-" she stopped and thought about what she was about to say " but my modeling career just started , but i really do want a baby" she said looking away from outside to turning around facing randy looking at him in his eye's he kissed her forehead

" i understand , we can wait." he said and Kelly heart melted randy wanted to have a baby with her but she didn't want to wait long either she bit her lip which was a habit she had when she's nervous or thinking " what's on your mind babe " he asked softly looking down at her and it wasnt long for her Blue eye's to meet his

" I dont want to wait long , and i dont know when i'm going to stop modeling " she said honestly she sighed deeply still looking in randy eye's " i dont want us have to wait because i'm being selfish" she said looking back down. randy lifted her head up making her look at him

" babe , your not being selfish it's your dream , i would _never_ ask you to stop if you don't need to plus , we can wait as loong as you want okay " he said kissing her forehead she nodded softly turning back around to find the kid's racing back and forth

" I still want a baby " she said leaning into randy who know she was saying it more to herself then him and hissed her head holding her tighter

* * *

Kelly , Bre , Nicki and JoJo were all out for lunch the three girl's could see Kelly was a little bit off she Barely talked to them when they were shopping she was in her own little world

" Kelly " Nicki said looking at her blonde friend was was looking behind Bre outside " Kel's " she said but shaking her this time knocking kelly out her thought's she looked at the three girl's and gave them a apologetic look "Nicki touched kelly arm looking at her friend with concern " You okay kel's you seem i dont know out of it " when she said that kelly found the table interesting the blonde played with the pattern on the table before looking up at her friends again who were looking at her

" It's just about a talk i had with Randy earlier " she said and the three girl's where still looking at her all six set of eye's read the same thing ' _go on '_she sighed " we had the kid conversation basically " she said running her hand's through her hair she took a deep breath before continuing " i feel bad , where both on the same page . We want children . it's just my modeling career just kicking off and i dont want us to wait for me to get done because honestly i think im going to be doing this for a while. I want a baby now and i know he want a baby now but i just got signed with VS i can't blow it " she said looking at her friends who were all just staring at her with blank expressions " now would be the time to say something " she said resting her head on her hand.

" well then it's no other choice but to wait till your done modeling then " JoJo suggested kelly looked at Bre who looked like she was thinking of something

" i understand completely Kell's but maybe for _now_ adopting probably would be your solution " Bre suggest looking at kelly shrugging her shoulder's at her friend Kelly looked at nicki who agreed with Nicki

" that's great because you wont have to carry , then maybe couple year's from now you guy's can have one of your own " nicki said taking a sip of her Pepsi Kelly shrugged thinking about the idea

" i'll go over it with randy " she said the waitress came back with there food they thanked her and started to eat within a hour they all were done jojo clapped her hand's

" ready to finish shopping " she said looking at the rest of the girls who nodded they payed ,left a tip and left to finish shopping

* * *

Kelly was laying across her and randy bed talking on the phone with her mother who she truly did miss Florida alot . But also loved New York with randy she listened to her mother rant about the next door neighbor who's an old grumpy man who let his little bulldog shit on her lawn and didnt pick it up and she step in it . kelly chuckled at her mother who was still going on and on about the situation

" ma , he's old give him some slack he probably couldn't bend down to pick it up " she stated she chuckled when she heard her mother

" pst , well he shouldn't have the damn mutt then if he cant pick it shit off my lawn , and i had to clean it up and clean it off my shoe " she said ranting on kelly rolled her eye's this was her mother for her she never forgot anything. she listened to her mother rant for a while and she finally got off the topic to a more interesting one kelly eye's got wide

" Eva's pregnant" she said in complete shock , why haven't eva told her they were bestfriend's right ? she had to find out from her mother that was pitiful

" yeah , she just found out a couple day's ago though , Pat so excited to be a grandmother " she said in her voice was she was asking kelly when was she going to be having babies

" oh okay " she said pausing for a moment when her mother didint reply she kept going " ma , i would _love_ to make you a nana , but it tough right now " she said then realized she used the wrong word's

" your guy's having money problem's hunny why didnt you sa- "

" no mom , i ment we want kid's but my modeling just taking off and i dont want to ruin it " kelly said softly " i really do want kid's ma " she said again

" i know you do pumpkin , you have to choose though " her mother said in her motherly tone which made kelly wanna cry but she blinked away the tears swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat she cleared her throat before saying anything

" it's hard i want both " she said playin with her finger's she realized how much of a kid she sounded like " am i self-fish for wanting both " she could feel her mother shake her head at her

" no hunny , not at all " she said

" i want to give randy the chance to be a father after all he done for me i want to repay him but modeling in magazines been my dream for a while and now im living it . "

" i truly understand boo , before we had you ; your father was finishing up his last semester in collage and i had one more year we wanted a baby , but i wanted to wait but one day you were inside me from sex of course but you two still young yall have a couple years ahead of yall " she said kelly listened to her mom

" i was thinking about adoption " she said out of the blue .

**soo what you think adoption , or they should just wait ? **


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly moaned as she felt randy strokes got faster and quicker she arched her back digging her nail's into his back making randy groan she wrapped her lef's around randy to feel closer to him she put her lip's into his ear " im about to cum baby " she rasp out and her breathing became off track trying to catch her breath she " nuhun" he heard randy hum into her ear still trying to catch his breath also " not yet baby just not yet hold on for me okay " he said in a groan putting wet kisses down her neck she nodding her head wanting more biting her lip to stop herself she felt randy start his slow and steady stroke's again making her moan in responds " Randy " she moaned loud pretty sure the neighbors , her sisters and randy friend's heard them but neither of them really cared at the moment " faster please " she begged him throwing her head back in pleasure as randy did was she asked feeling a wave feeling go through her body " r-r-ran- " she was cut off by randy lips being crashed into her her eye's rolled to the back of her head her she arched a back as she felt randy warm sperm's mixed into her body he collapsed on top of her for a while before randy pulled out of her laying next to her both trying to catch there breath the room was hot and smelt like sex kelly chuckled to herself

" what you chuckling about " he asked amusement in his voice turning his head towards her she smiled at him kissing him wrapping her arm's around his torso and he wrapped his arm around her naked waist kissing the top of her head " how awesome our sex life been for the back two week's " she stated which made randy chuckled at her looking at the time it was 3 in the morning " Kel's have we really been having sex for two hour's he said shocked not surprised neither of them got tired she lifted her head up to see the clock on randy side she nodded her head kissing randy on the lip's " our best record's so far huh " she asked which made him chuckle " get some sleep we got to get up and meet with the social worker " he said kelly nodded her head

_two week's ago_

_after talking to everybody about the baby situation kelly actually sat down by herself and thought to herself she really wanted a child now but also want to have a biological her and randy spawn something they both created then something popped up in her head she jumped up from her seat before running into the basement were randy was watching a game she hopped on his lap which lead a 'oof' from randy on her landing she wrapped hers arms around randy next kissing him on his lips and jaw line smiling at him _

_" you thought about what you want to do " he asked her she nodded her head excitedly she smiled at him _

_" both , let's do both randy " she said which randy gave her a confusion look_

_" let try and have a baby , but for now try and adopt a little baby or toddler " she said which made randy question again _

_" it's sex all the time " she said biting her lip kissing his neck pulling away " and getting the baby or child we want " she said he nodded his head _

_" fine kel's " he said she smiled and kissed him pushing him on the couch she was hovering over him kissing his lip's _

_" how about we start now ?" she asked taunting him and reply randy find her over now hovering on top of her which made her chuckling kissing him as they both started loosing clothes _

* * *

Kelly and Randy walked hand to hand in ' Childcare Adoption home ' being greeted with the lady they met two day's ago

" randy kelly nice to see you guy's this morning huh ?" she asked as you heard little kids playing laughter and happiness feel the home

" same julia " Kelly responded julia turned to look at the couple smiling at them when her phone beeped she looked at her frown a small frown on her lips she looked up at the couple

" um change of plan's sorry i have a case to jump on so you guy's can look around " she said looking around till her eye's feel on her daughter who had jet black hair which was down her back and light brown eyes playing with a little girl " Tina can you show the Orton's around for me " she asked her daughter who smiled at her mother nodded picking the little girl up who was around 4 or 5 walking to the couple she smiled at the two

" Randy , Kelly this is Kenndey " she said kenndey was a small African American mixed with something adorable little girl with long ping tail's she smiled at the couple " hi , im Kenndey and im four years old " she stated holding up four finger's to put more meaning to it kelly smiled at the little girl

" hi Kenndey im Kelly and this is my husband Randy " kelly stated smiling brightly at the little girl who giggled at her her eye's got wide and she looked at maria and whispered something in her ear shyly making the young girl chuckle setting the girl down nodding for her to do what she need to do the little girl ran down the hall till she turned a corner and was out of sight .

" is she going to be okay " randy asked still looking in the direction the little girl went to Maria chuckled nodding her head

" she had to peep , where potty training her , her last home still wanted her to be a baby " she said sadly smiling at the couple we should get started Kenndey will find me if she need me " she stated walking up a flight of stair letting the couple walk up there she stopped at the top of the stairs

" any children you'll like to see " she asked

" Kennedy" Randy said which made kelly smile Maria smile sadly at them

" sorry she's being adopted but her paper's are being signed sorry will you guy's like to walk around " she asked the both nodded she smiled leaving the couple alone to explore .

* * *

No kid's really caught there eye's till the walked to the end of the hallway to see the door closed the both looked at eachother to find two twin girls probably 7 no older kelly was the first to walk into the room fully not getting to close to the children

" hi " she said softly to not scare them either she saw how the Straight hair brunette gripped her sister in a protective way she smiled at them walking closer and she saw the girl whisper something in the curly brunette ear kelly crouched down

" my name's kelly what's your's " she asked both the little girl with curly hair was the first to speak

" Im Gabriella " she said pointing to herself " this my sister Isabella" she said pointing to her twin sister who was staring at the couple with her green/blue eye's with her arm's crossed her chest

" well nice to be _both_ of you this is my husband randy " she said pointing at him who was still in the door way " is it okay if we chilled with you guys and get to know you " she asked softly

" Why " Isabella shot back pulling her sister closer to her " Stop being mean B " Gabriella whisper to her sister who huffed and rolled her eyes at her sister

" well love two have the both of you stay with us " she beamed at the two kelly turned back to randy who had a smirk on his face walking to where kelly was sitting on the floor pulling kelly on his lap

" so who's the oldest " randy asked pretty sure knowing the answer

" Bella " Gabriella said the same time Isabella snapped a " me "

" most be cool to have a twin huh " kelly asked smiling at the girl who was sitting right across from them while her sister was looking out there window

" yeah , im never alone " she said smiling at her twin who rolled her eye's playfully smiling back at her nodding her head

" so what's yall favorite color "

" mine's Pink " Gabriella stated looking at her sister who wasnt paying attention

" B " she wined isabella looked at the couple

" Red " she said looking back out the window kelly looked at randy

" uh-well my favorite color is randy to " he said hoping to start a conversation with the girl

" cool " she said with no emotion whats so ever which was odd for a child

" how old are you two " kelly asked

" where 8 " Gabi said smiling

" Gabi and Bella " they heard a small voice burst through the door to find little Kennedy

" you guy's met Kelly and randy " she smiled hugging the couple who returned the favor

they received an ' yup ' and ' yeah there so cool ' from another twin

* * *

Kelly and Randy did some talking and they made there discussion they would like to adopt the twin's only if they want to be adopt by the newly wed

" so you guy's find the kid you find interest in" Julia asked with Maria sitting on her desk looking at the couple as well with a smile on her face randy looked at kelly and nodded his head clearing his throat before speaking

" well, like to start seeing Gabriella a- " he got cut off buy Julia

" sorry guy's her and Bella is a package deal " she said sighing know how the older 8 year old can be kelly chuckled nodding her head

" we know we'll like to see her also and begin the process of adopting them we can tell there both wonderful children and they'll be perfect fit to our family " kelly stated smiling at Julia and Maria faced which was priceless had nobody ever really wanted both girls just Gabriella

" perfect we can set something up next week " Julia asked kelly looked at randy with a smile on her face

" i think we can work something out " she beamed holding on to randy hand .

**sorry my computer has a shortage , and i can not keep a charger what's so ever ! so im sneaking on my brother's computer while he's sleep and i was thinking about writing a glee fanfiction which i will start when i get my laptop sortaged out (: and do yall like this ? there still trying for a baby and adopting well trying to trust and believe this going to be some bumps in the rode ! and there also trying to have a baby , so win / win ? and i'll see you guy's when i do it migh take a while for the next update please dont be mad at me im working and i'll try to get my brother laptop as much as i can plus im writing the next chapter for this also . **


	15. Chapter 15

**Two week's later **

Kelly was on the phone with her mother talking about the twin's who randy and herself grew to love and believe they were making progress even with stubborn Isabella. Her and Randy family already know about the twin's which they all was excited for the couple to taking the next step in there relationship. she heard a knock on her dressing room as her assistant peeked in her locker room kelly waved her in to come all the way in

"- cant wait to meet my precious grand-babies " he heard the end of her mother speech she hummed in responds

" mom i have to go so i'll talk to you later okay ?" she said sending her mother a quick i love you before hanging up the phone turning towards the 19 year old girl who was acting like wasnt paying attention to kelly's conversation she stood up walking past the girl to get dry cereal from the cabinet " not trying to be rude or anything but is there a reason your in here " kelly asked chewing her trix's cereal looking at the young girl who was already nervous " right sorry , there ready for you " she said kelly smiled at her patting the girl on the back

" relax okay , how about you just chill in here for a while okay clear your mind " she said half stepping out the dressing room to find the girl nodding her head sitting on the coach kelly smiled at her before walking out to the set where she had on a all pink undergarments with white angle wing's on ready for her shoot .

" Ready Babydoll " Ryan the producer asked her she laughed at his nickname for her nodding her head he gave her thumbs up " simple shot's " he held kelly posed as they just took shot's of her " Fan " ryan yelled she felt all the wind being blown to her face but not letting it stop her she heard the photographer giving her nice comment's she got on the small trampoline they had jumping on it them loving what she was doing they did the for a couple for seconds before she had to change again and do it all over again . she saw her assistant come on set whispering to Ryan who gave them 5 minutes kelly saw Sara holding onto her phone " yes just one moment " she said putting the phone on mute

" sorry Kelly but it's a little girl named Isabella on the phone wanna take it " she asked kelly nodded before taking her wing's of giving them to sara unmuting the phone yelling at Ryan " i need 30 and no interruptions please " she said shutting her room door

" Wassup Ebba "(German name meaning "strength")

" Hey kelly um sorry to brother you at work " she heard the little girl say nervously noticing this wasn't Isabella is was Gabriella

" Gabi why you say you where Isabella " she said confused

" sorry i panicked i thought you where going to answer the phone " the girl started kelly smiled at the child through the phone picking up her cereal that she left pooping some in her mouth " What can i do for you sweetcake's " she said which she heard the little girl giggle

" um i was wondering could you come visit today if your busy i understand I'll just ask maria to help me practice for my spelling test " she said shyly kelly heart warmed that the little girl asked her she smiled

" of course i will i always make time for you princess " she said softly looking at the clock " where your sister " she asked laying fully down on the couch

" she's at boxing " she said she could feel Gabi roll her eye's she chuckled at the girl

" of course that girl can never get enough , so how was cheer leading yesterday"

" great , i think i might be the caption before i hit middle school " she said excitement in her voice which made kelly smile when she heard a familiar voice

" is that randy , tell him i kicked Joey butt today " she heard Isabella say in the background Randy started a youth club at his boxing clubs for kids to learn how to box which john was training randy made sure Isabella was the first to get into the classes

" this is kelly and you call randy " she heard Gabi say which made her chuckle

" play it safe girlies "

" Gabriella and Isabella time for dinner " she heard Maria shout in the back ground

" bye kelly" both girls yelled before hanging up the phone kelly chuckled and sat up going outside the trailer again

" babydoll you have 1 more shot then were done for today "

* * *

Randy walked out a meeting to be met with Alyssa who worked at the front desk

" any call's aly " he asked looking at his files she nodded her head looking at her notepad

" your children called 20 minutes and your wife a hour ago " a smile spread on randy face when she called Gabi and ebba his children well there were going to be " um call the kid's back for me transfer it to my office " he said walking toward his office watching alyssa dial the number giving him a nod that it's going through " no interruptions" he said before closing his door picking up the phone to hear Isabella , and Gabi talking

" shut up daddy's going to be on the phone soon idiot and i need to tell him about my day " he hear ebba said which bloomed his heart that the kids called him and kelly mom and dad behind there backs

" well mom well be here to help me with my spelling test so hurry up " randy figured it'll be the right time to come in

" hey ebba " he said hearing his little girl shriek

" I beat his but da-randy john said you'll be proud of me " she said

" he was right because im very proud of you pumpkin "

* * *

**Two days later:  
**kelly and randy set the twins down in there room both not able to stay still wanting to tell there ' parents' how there day was whats so ever they had to talk about something that can change all of there lifes

" Princess " kelly looked at Gabriella while randy looked at Isabella " Ebba " he said they both looked that the adults that mean such much to them Isabella being the feisty one was quick to get unsteady crossing her arms over her chest her blue/green orbs glaring at the two people who mean the world to her and her sister " What , just say it " she said in a smarty tone

" Ebba watch your tone " randy said sternly which calmed her down for a while

" Randy and myself been talking , we wanted to make sure it was okay for you guy's if we adopted you two , the paper's are already out and we just need your approve " kelly said looking at the twins who had to different expressions Gabi's was excited and happy while Isabella was panicky and scared and on the verge of tears kelly notice this

" what's wrong i thought you'll be happy about this " she asked confused as tear's raced down the little girl cheek's her sister grabbed her hand for support "  
Isabella this is different " Gabi whispered loud enough for everyone to here " they care about us " she turned to her foster parent's

" right" she was also on the verge of tears both to shock to say anything nodded her head kneeling down in front of her daughter's grabbing on of each hand

" your our daughter's okay we love you guy's " she said kissing both there knuckles

" where not going anywhere you girls are stuck with us now " randy said from his spot scooting up a little grabbing the girls arm's pulling them into his lap kissing there head's " your my little princess gabi and you my ebba B " he said " understand " both girls nodded there heads .

" so we can adopt you two " kelly asked wiping her tears away both twins face were barred into randy s chest nodding there heads randy and kelly both smiled and let out a breath they didnt know there were holding kelly rubbed the girls hair as there head still in randy chest

" we love you two soo much already " she said kissing the back of both girls head .

**so what ya think ? but i might be awhile for me to update again just wait on me okay ?review tell me what you think what you'll like to see ? hopefully chapter tomorrow .  
**


End file.
